Batman v. Superman
Batman v. Superman is a 2015 superhero film based on the DC Comics superheroes Batman and Superman. The film is a sequel to Superman: Doomsday, Justice League: Brainiac, and Shazam. It was directed by Zack Snyder and stars Tom Pelphrey, Henry Cavill, Gal Gadot, Emma Stone, Jason Momoa, Tessa Thompson, Charlie Hunnam, Genesis Rodriguez, Joivan Wade, Zachary Levi, Kylie Bunbury, Chasen Parker, Chris Pine, Keri Russell, Topher Grace, and Pierce Brosnan. It was released on May 1, 2015 and grossed $1.016 billion against a $250 million budget. It ran 147 minutes and received praise from critics for its direction, acting, musical score, visual effects, and emotional weight. Plot In the last four years since the Justice League was created, more and more superheroes and vigilantes have popped up around the world, along with more villains, especially after Brainiac's invasion a year before. As control of the world slowly begins to tip in favor of superheroes rather than the government, a proposed Anti-Vigilante Act would outlaw all forms of vigilantism, unless instituted by the Justice League, now consisting of Clark Kent/Superman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Dinah Lance/Black Canary, Victor Stone/Cyborg, and Cindy Reynolds/Gypsy. The Act angers Bruce Wayne, who opperated as Batman for two years before joining the Justice League. Clark agrees with the act, in part due to his feelings of needing to be in control of the superheroes of the world. Lex Luthor, the CEO of LexCorp and Clark's close friend, also voices his disapproval of the act, calling it unneeded, as crime rates have dropped significantly in the six years since Batman first appeared. In El Paso, Texas, Jaime Reyes, a high school student, becomes a vigilante after an alien Scarab attaches itself to Reyes, giving him extraterrestial armor and abilities. In Detroit, Mari McCabe, who holds a mystical amulet that enables her to call upon the spirit of any animal, also uses her abilities to fight crime. When an explosion caused by a rogue vigilante in Miami kills over 800 people, the Act is officially instituted. Out of the Justice League, Stone and Lance disagree with the Act, as does Lance's husband and occassional vigilante, Senator Oliver Queen. At a Senate hearing attended by both Lance and Queen, an explosion kills dozens, including several senators and congressmen. The explosion is blamed on Metallo, who Clark brutally beats and makes an example out of. This angers Clark's wife Lois Lane, who believes in more peaceful methods. The Act goes to Clark's head, and he begins seeing himself as the world's only guardian, which also causes tension with his supporters Diana and Cindy. Reyes and McCabe are arrested for continuing their vigilantism, but Clark recruits them into the Justice League. Wayne accuses Clark of being a hypocrite, as he took Reyes and McCabe in despite them breaking his own rules. A fight nearly break out between the two, but it is stopped by Barbara Gordon/Oracle, the team's support staff. Lance, Stone, and Gordon leave the team due to Clark's ego and join Wayne's attempt to end the Act, also supported by Queen. Because of them leaving the League, Lance and Stone are forced to end their vigilante careers or be labeled fugitives. They agree to lay low for the time being, until Metallo seemingly breaks out of prison and attacks downtown Metropolis. Lance, Stone, and Wayne spring into action and are nearly arrested, though Queen pulls some strings and gets them off on a warning. Metallo tells Lance that he was forced to do everything that has happened so far, before self-destructing and taking out an entire block, including Clark's mother, Martha. Gordon investigates and learns that Luthor has access to Blackgate Penitentiary, where Metallo was. They come to the conclusion that Luthor forced Metallo to do everything and go after him, after recruiting Fawcett City's local hero, Billy Batson/Shazam. Wayne also presents Gordon with a device that enables her to walk, and she dons the Batgirl suit. Arriving at LexCorp, the team takes him on, but due to his Kryptonite suit, they are almost beat, before the Justice League, joined by Arthur Curry/Aquaman, arrives and helps them. Clark nearly kills Luthor for killing Martha, but Wayne stops him. This causes a fight between both factions, and Luthor escapes. During the fight, Diana realizes what they have come to and leaves. Wayne also forces Billy to leave, as he does not want him to get hurt. The remaining Justice League retreats, while the other group is labeled fugitives, and called the "Outsiders". In the Batcave, the Outsiders hide out, making a plan to find Luthor. Eventually, they discover Clark, Cindy, and Arthur are waiting on top of Wayne Tower, with the Bat signal. Wayne, Gordon, and Stone go to confront the trio, while Lance and Queen stay in the Batcave to locate Luthor. Eventually, they discover Luthor has come to them, and they take him on. After capturing him, they discover McCabe and Reyes have easily made it past the defenses and attack them. The duos get into a long fight, which results in Queen and Lance escaping in a jet. Reyes flies after them and destroys part of the jet's functions. They decide to go down together, but Lance secretly sends Queen off in the jump ship, and locking the destination in place. Lance jumps out of the ship and is caught by Reyes, who takes her in, along with Luthor. At Wayne Tower, both sides fight, and results in Cindy and Gordon falling off the building and fighting on the ground. Cindy is revealed to have called in A.R.G.U.S. for backup and Gordon is arrested. Stone goes after her after knocking Cindy unconscious, but discovers the transfer van is being driven by Steve Trevor, their ally who is taking Gordon to a safehouse. However, on their way, they are stopped by A.R.G.U.S. and Trevor encourages them to flee. Stone ensures Gordon escapes, but he is captured himself. Gordon tries to go after him, but Stone forces her to flee. Wayne takes on Clark and Arthur and is able to defeat the latter. However, during their one-on-one fight, Clark destroys part of Wayne's suit, enabling him to win. However, Diana returns and fights Clark long enough to have Wayne get back up again and defeat Clark. Wayne sends coordinates to both Gordon and Queen to rendezvous at, while Diana returns to A.R.G.U.S., retiring from being Wonder Woman. Stone and Lance are shipped off to a heavily secret prison, while the remaining Outsiders promise to return. In a mid-credits scene, Luthor arrives at Blackgate, where he is approached by a hooded figure. In a post-credits scene, Reyes returns to El Paso, where he is found by a futuristic policeman, calling himself Booster Gold, which Reyes laughs at. Cast *Tom Pelphrey as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Tessa Thompson as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Charlie Hunnam as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Genesis Rodriguez as Cindy Reynolds/Gypsy *Joivan Wade as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Zachary Levi as Billy Batson/Shazam *Kylie Bunbury as Mari McCabe/Vixen *Chasen Parker as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Keri Russell as Lois Lane *Topher Grace as Lex Luthor *Pierce Brosnan as Sam Lane Reception 'Box office' Justice League grossed $409.4 million (40.3%) in the United States and Canada and $606.4 million (59.7%) in other territories for a total of $1.016 billion. Worldwide, it is the sixth highest-grossing 2014 film. It achieved a worldwide opening weekend of $335.2 million. Deadline Hollywood calculated the net profit of the film to be $254.7 million, making it the ninth most profitable release of 2015. 'Critical reception' The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an approval rating of 94% with an average score of 8.29/10, based on 377 reviews.